When the Inevitable Strikes
by MDer
Summary: One-shot: Tom's POV taking place after 15x25. Tom and Teddy breakup. Tom is crushed.


_A/N: Felt so bad for Tom in the season finale! I felt like he at least deserved a breakup before Teddy admitted her feelings for Owen to Amelia. This story is Tom finding out about Teddy having the baby and her feelings for Owen. Warning: This is not a happy ending story. Unless you enjoy Tom getting dumped by Teddy. Told from Tom's POV._

I had finished putting together both the changing table and crib for Teddy and sat on her couch for a minute to relax. I must really love this woman to be putting together IKEA furniture for her. I could have just assigned an intern to do it instead but wanted to ensure that it was done correctly. I didn't want the crib to come crashing apart while Teddy's daughter slept and an intern wouldn't put as much care into it as I had.

I check my phone and noticed that it was way past the time Teddy was supposed to be off work. I have no calls or texts from Teddy saying that she has been pulled into any surgeries. However, she is covering Pierce's service and there are a lot of critical cases going on. Maybe Pierce hadn't made it in because of the fog and Teddy had agreed to stay longer for her to cover those cases. I'm not thrilled by that idea, not only because it cuts into me seeing her, but because she is very close to her due date and shouldn't be overdoing it. Of course, Teddy is always moving at full steam, not letting her pregnancy get in the way of being a hardcore cardiothoracic surgeon. It's one of the qualities I love about her, but I can't help but worry about both hers and the baby's health.

I decide that it would be silly to just sit and wait for her to come home and so I grab my things and head to the hospital. Even if Teddy is in surgery, I can at least check on mine and Amelia's stem cell patient who was now regaining her ability to move. When I arrive at the hospital, I don't see Teddy's name on the board and head over to see my patient who is doing really well. As I'm leaving, I run into Amelia in the hallway.

"Hey," I say to her. "She's doing great!"

"Yeah," Amelia agrees. "I can't believe it."

"You haven't seen Teddy around, have you?" I ask.

"Um, well, I-" Amelia stumbles over her words nervously.

"Is that a no?"

"She's around here somewhere," Amelia says, regaining her composure.

"ER?" I probe. I'm not sure why she's being so vague.

"Uh, no. I don't think I should say," Amelia admits. She looks from the floor to my eyes and all I see is pity. "I have to go."

I watch as Amelia walks away, feeling confused by our interaction. Something is wrong. I'm just not sure what. I walk around the hospital aimlessly, trying to find her. Until I finally see Hunt pushing her in a wheelchair down the hallway towards where I am. Teddy is holding a beautiful baby in her arms.

I can't help but smile. She had her baby and she is beautiful. Both Teddy and the baby that is. But, my smile fades as I realize that I missed it. No, I didn't miss it. She never called me to tell me it was happening. I can't help but feel hurt. If Teddy wanted to have her baby with just Owen in the room, that would have obviously been okay with me. But, Teddy had indicated to me, more than once I might add, that she wanted me there. She invited me to the birthing class. She had told me that it wouldn't be crazy for me to cancel my trip to Hopkins because her due date was so soon. We had talked about me being there so many times. Why hadn't she called me?

The three of them finally make it down the hall where I am still standing in shock.

"Hey," Teddy says, her lips forming a forced smile.

"Hey," I reply. I'm not sure what else to say. I look down at the baby. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks," Teddy responds with a genuine smile this time.

She turns her neck and gives Owen a glance. Owen comes around the wheelchair, takes the baby from her arms and walks down the hall.

"Are you okay? Are you and the baby both healthy?" I ask when Teddy doesn't say anything.

Teddy nods. "We're both good. Could we go somewhere quieter to talk?"

I push her wheelchair to the nearest on-call room and wait for her to speak first this time.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," Teddy apologizes.

"It's okay," I assure her. It hurts like hell but I don't want Teddy to feel bad for only wanting Owen there. It was her choice to have whoever she wanted to be a part of her daughter's birth. I was just sad that I had gotten my hopes up that she wanted me there. "If you didn't want me there, you could have just said that from the beginning. I wouldn't have been offended."

"I know," Teddy replies, tears now forming in her eyes. "I really did think that I wanted that."

"Like I said, it's okay," I promise her, taking one of her hands in mine.

Teddy's tears are now falling and she looks contemplative. I'm not sure how I can convince her that I'm not angry with her for not calling me for the delivery.

"Tom, I-" she starts. She avoids my gaze completely. "I'm still in love with Owen."

My heart sinks immediately. I pull my hand away from hers. I have never felt so heartbroken in my entire life. She's the one for me. I'm sure of it. Or at least, I was sure of it.

"Wh-" I start, but I can barely speak. I clear my throat. "When did you realize this?"

"Earlier today," Teddy admits. "I'm so sorry."

I can't even respond. I don't know whether to be sad or just pissed. Earlier today I had told her that I was going to put together the crib at her place and she seemed off. But, she hadn't said anything.

"I will pay you back for everything. The first month's apartment rent, the crib, the changing table, all of it," Teddy offers. I still couldn't speak. "I'll even pay you for putting the stuff together. I'm sure that took a long time."

"I don't want your money," I tell her. I want her. I want to tell her that. I want to fight for her. I told Owen I would fight for her if he tried to get her back. But, that was when I thought Teddy's feelings for him were mostly gone. Now, she is choosing him. It feels futile to fight it. I'm not entirely sure my ego could take fighting for her and losing to a man who has shown her time and time again that he doesn't love her. Hell, my ego can't even take what's happening now.

"I'm so sorry," Teddy repeats, after a minute of silence.

"Was all of this just to make Owen jealous?" I ask. I'm not sure I want the answer. But, I also need to know whether this was real, even for a minute.

"No!" Teddy assures me, taking my hands into hers. "Please don't think that. I really do care about you!"

I nod, although I don't know if I really believe her.

"I just think that we're meant to be friends. I'd really like it if we can be," Teddy says, shyly.

I can't help but let out a laugh. "Months ago you told me that you and Owen were meant to be just friends. I mean, you were so convincing. I guess now I wonder, were you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Maybe a little of both." Teddy drops her head. I don't want to hurt her feelings. I don't want her to feel sad. Through all of this, I still love her. There's an awkward silence. I have so many more questions for her but this breakup has taken long enough. I don't want to be in this room with her anymore.

"I should go," I tell her, pulling my hands away from hers. I hate that this is the last time I will get to feel her soft hands in mine. I stand up. I try to think of something else to say to her before walking out. Saying goodbye doesn't work; I'll be seeing her around the hospital still. Wishing her the best wouldn't come off as sincere, although I do hope that she is happy. I can't think of anything so I leave without another word.

I walk back to my hotel room. It feels less like home than ever since I had been staying with Teddy the past few nights. I lay down on the bed and start to rethink our entire relationship.

Sure, I had started our friendship by feeding her french fries. But, she was the one who asked me out for drinks after I finished Catherine's surgery. I didn't think I had pressured her into our New Year's kiss. And, I had told her about Mimi's pedicures, but she was the one who had told me she was interested in going with me...on Valentine's Day of all days. She's the one who had told me that there was more than friendship between us. I let her start this entire relationship on her terms. It was why I was so sure that she was over Owen. That and the fact that she invited me to be in the delivery room with her. Who asks their temporary boyfriend to be a part of something so special?

None of this made any sense to me. And, it never would. I don't know what to do now. I don't want a new relationship. I don't want to get hurt like this ever again. But, I also can't go back to having meaningless sex. After being with Teddy, that lifestyle could never be fulfilling. I don't know what to do. But, I'm just tired of feeling alone.


End file.
